


Six Feet Under the Stars

by Maggiemaye, marissadan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy McFluff, Snuggling, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissadan/pseuds/marissadan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompts: "Stargazing was a good idea" and "If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Some outrageous fluff to help prepare us for the finale :) We had so much fun writing this together, and we'd love to know what you think!

One thing she should have anticipated about having Toby as a boyfriend instead of just a friend: Happy found herself interrupted at her desk at least twice as much as before.

“Come on,” he said, his voice just barely edging into a whine. “Just for a little while. You’ll thank me.”

“If it’ll shut you up, fine,” she grumbled. His face lit up, and Happy had to admit that it was kind of nice to make him smile like that. She slipped her hand into his as they rounded the corner out of sight, climbing the stairs to the roof.

“What are we doing up here again?” Happy glanced around at the familiar furniture, noting that there was a pile of blankets in the center of everything.

“Stargazing,” Toby said triumphantly as he spread one of the blankets out flat. He eased himself to the ground (“Ow, my coccyx!”) and fluttered his eyelashes at her, looking so silly that it took all Happy’s willpower not to grin.

“In the middle of the city.” She raised an eyebrow and looked up at a sky that was anything but clear. “Light pollution and smog central.”

“Missing the point. Just come here.”

He patted the blanket next to him and Happy lowered herself down, pillowing her head on his chest. She expected him to talk some more (silences didn’t usually last long with Toby; it was something she’d come to understand about him), but this time he just rested his hand on her stomach and let the sounds of the city wash over them. Happy tangled her fingers with his and stared back at the sky, trying to see whatever it was Toby seemed to see.

Her mind was restless at first. She thought about her abandoned project downstairs, about their last few cases, the million different outcomes that could have resulted from a million different actions. She thought about what she needed to add to their grocery list and wondered how Ralph’s physics test had gone. Toby’s mind was probably whirring along just as quickly, Happy knew. But the movement of his thumb against the fabric of her shirt was slow enough to be almost hypnotizing. The time continued to slip by; eventually, Happy stopped keeping track of the seconds in her head. Her mind quieted, her focus slowly narrowed to the rhythm of his thumb and the beat of his heart next to her ear.

“Okay, I admit it,” she sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. “Stargazing was a good idea.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” He lifted her hand up so that he could press his lips to her knuckles. “I have one every now and then.”

She hummed a little, turned her head to press her lips to his chest. The angle was awkward, but Toby’s heartbeat fluttered a little, so she figured she’d gotten her point across.

“I think I needed this.”

“What did I tell you, doll face?” She could hear the grin in his voice. “I’ll always give you what you need.”

She shifted off of his chest to unzip her boots, throwing them aside.

“What are you doing?” Toby asked, instinctively reaching out to her.

“I’m getting comfortable.”

“Come back, I’m cold.” Toby’s voice was sleepy, a low whine breaking the silence.

“That’s why I’m getting another blanket, dummy.” She tosses the extra blanket onto Toby’s chest.

He draped the fluffy fabric over him and pulled Happy back into his chest.

“Better?” She asked.

He hummed in content and presses his lips into her hair.

“Much better.”

They stayed silent for a while, content in the presence of the stars and each other until Happy shifted onto her side, moving away from Toby just enough to look into his eyes. He moved one hand to her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist.

She shouldn’t be letting this happen. Technically they were still at work. Technically, Walter could have walk out at any moment, and while that would be more than awkward, she couldn’t find it in her to care.

“If I fall asleep up here it’s your fault.” She muttered, sounding more tired than she felt.

“It won’t be the first time.” Toby said.

She wanted to kiss the dopey grin off of his face. He would probably appreciate it if she did. Suddenly her mind was flashing back to a night spent much like this one, on this rooftop, with Toby’s arms around her. While that night may have ended well, the thought still made her feel cold.

“If you steal the blankets, I’m going to put my cold feet on you.” She said, pressing closer to him.

He laughed lightly.

“I’m immune to your cold feet.”

“What?” She asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

“Every night, you start out starfished across the bed, but you end up curled up with your cold feet against my legs. I’m immune to the cold now.” Toby said casually, looking back up at the stars.

“Do I actually do that?” She asked.

He nodded.

“What, no psychobabble about why I sleep like that?” She asked quietly, as she wasn’t sure she wants to hear it in the first place.

He shook his head, looking down into her eyes.

“Not now. I’ll tell you once you’re asleep.” He spoke without thinking.

“You talk to me while I’m asleep?” Her eyes widened.

This moment felt important for some reason, so Toby decided to be honest.

“All the time.”

“Why?”

“When I can’t sleep, I just look over at you, at how peaceful you look, and knowing you’re okay and you’re with me makes everything better so I just ramble on until I fall asleep.”

She tilted her chin just slightly and pressed her lips against his, as gentle as she’d ever been. He kissed back just as gently, his hands stroking her cheeks.

“I love you.”

She always said it back when he said it now, but she rarely said it first. His heart still skipped a beat whenever she uttered those words.

“I love you too, Hap. More than you know.” He said, hands still holding her face.

“Is that what you tell me when I’m asleep? How much you love me?” Her nose was wrinkled up, like she was actually disgusted at how in love with her he was.

“Sometimes.” He stuck with a simple answer, he still didn’t know how she was going to react to this.

They locked eyes and instantly everything was quiet again.

No words were necessary right now.

They were each warm and content, not gazing at the stars in the sky, but the stars in each other’s eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stars Have Their Shine (But They Got Nothing On You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618727) by [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming)




End file.
